In today's layer-by-layer printing techniques for forming three-dimensional (3D) structures, sacrificial materials are generally needed to form temporary support structures that are later removed to leave behind voids or channels. Typical sacrificial materials include polymers or waxes that are dissolvable by solvents or can be decomposed by high-temperature annealing. However, such removal procedures can disadvantageously cause problems arising from stiction (e.g., static friction that needs to be overcome to enable relative motion of stationary objects in contact) resulting from capillary force during washing. These removal procedures may also undesirably cause decomposition residues to be left behind.